Kitana
Kitana (also known as Princess Kitana or Lady Kitana) is a character and a secondary heroine in the Mortal Kombat series. She is the princess of Edenia and the biological daughter of Queen Sindel, as well as an adopted daughter of the evil Emperor Shao Kahn. In the series' original storyline, Kitana serves Shao Kahn as an elite assassin before becoming one of the leaders of the good characters. She also has a role of suggested romantic interest for the series' primary hero Liu Kang and has an evil twin and nemesis named Mileena, as well as a longtime intimate friend in Jade. Appearance Kitana is 10,000 years old but looks like she is in her 20's still. Through out the majority of her appearances, Kitana attire is mostly blue with blue fans and a blue mask. She has black hair that's laid down and sometimes tied. In Mortal Kombat 9, she has more of a different appearance, but still keeping her blue attire now having more muscular build and having abs her midriff is exposed. She wears blue Edenian bra that's cross laced revealing cleavage, and wears blue boots. In her alternate costume she is unmasked and her laced bra is down, her sleeves are longer and her cloth that was in front of her legs is now in the back. For Mortal Kombat X, her default outfit is more ninja-like with a blue accent color against some black parts, namely her pair of elbow-length gloves and her bra supported by some strong silk and under what looks like a corset for her waist. Here, Kitana also wears some golden jewelries on her forehead, around her neck, and on her chest. Other changes to the outfit includes a pair of shoulder armors with an extension that goes down towards her gloves, and a pair of beige leather boots that goes up to the middle of her thighs with some armored knee pads. Her hair is held in a bun with a pair of hair sticks and sporting two breads, and she also has faint blue eye shadow. As opposed to her evil twin Mileena both Kitana and Mileena with there masks on look similar even with there figure and stature and hair. However Kitana's face is more beautiful compared to the monstrosity of her clone. Personality At first Kitana was stubborn, naive, and filled with anger when under Shao Kahn's influence. But after breaking free from him and being with other people that are kind and caring she's learned to calm down and actually be more opened minded to others. During certain situations Kitana doesn't hesitate to help people she's close to showing more respect and kindness for everyone, although at times Kitana would sometimes down grade herself a lot when really Kitana is a strong brilliant warrior already (when she failed to assassinate Liu Kang and feels emotionally disappointed that she failed when really she actually did pretty good against him which Liu Kang took note of, yet intrigued that Liu Kang didn't want to finish her). She also like's the people of Earthrealm alot and are just as important to her as Edenia is and will do anything she can to protect the people she cares about. Powers and Abilities Kitana uses her Steel Fans in battle, although she is more than exceptional in unarmed hand-to-hand combat. She can use her fans as both a projectile and a melee weapon, as well as a means to levitate the opponent for a combo Chain. She can also throw her fans while airborne and execute a midair punch to counter other airborne foes. This made her one of the most strongest Mortal Kombat fighters in the series, and was later slightly changed to meet the equal standards in fairness in later games. Kitana's also very Agile able to do very quick kicks and fast fist attacks. As far as strength Kitana exceptionally has it, using Strong throws and hitting vital's such as chest, throat, and knees making her a deadly warrior. Her fist are strong enough to deliver powerful blows on her opponents such as uppercuts strong enough to send a person flying or frontal attacks to fracture bones or create extremely fatal injuries to her opponents with just her fist alone. She's also capable of lifting a fully grown man with just one hand, when she lifted Shang Tsung making her strength admired. Throughout the series, she has been shown to be more powerful than her evil twin Mileena, and has bested her several times. She is also a very strong leader; she succeeded in recruiting Sindel back to her side and convince her of Shao Kahn's evil during the events of Mortal Kombat 3, and has done the same to Goro in Mortal Kombat Gold. History Pre-Mortal Kombat Kitana was the daughter of Jerrod and Sindel Jerrod was the king while Sindel was the queen of Edenia. Edenia was a peaceful place in a way reminiscent to Earthrealm. When Kitana was a child Shao Kahn invaded Edenia he ended up killing Jerrod and Sindel becomes Kahn's new Wife which made Kitana think that Kahn was her real father by blood but he was not, as Kitana became older she became a well skilled Assassin for Shao Kahn and ranked princess under him. After a while Kahn feared that Kitana would soon learn the truth about her past, he constructed a monstrous clone of Kitana made with half her blood mixed with the Strength of Tarkatan blood Mileena was created. Kitana continued to attend with Shao Kahn along with her good friend Jade who is also a very strong Assassin. History During in Mortal Kombat II, Kitana remained loyal to Shao Kahn but secretly wants to kill Shao Kahn. Her plans were discovered by her chaotic clone Mileena who attacked Kitana; after a fierce battle Kitana succeeded in killing her twin Mileena which led to Kitana's imprisonment and is to be executed. However Kitana eventually escapes and joins back up with Earthrealm and her friends, with this Kitana grows more affectionate with Earthrealm like another home to her. After saving her mother Sindel from Shao Kahn and freeing Edenia Kahn's treasury was short lived and defeated. Before leaving Earthrealm Kitana thanks Liu Kang for everything. However all was not well when Shinnok invaded the realms but is soon defeated by Earthrealm's warriors freeing Edenia and Earthrealm again at this point Kitana Confessed her love for Liu Kang and would hoped that Liu would be king alongside her being queen. Liu Kang appreciates the offer but politely declines as he needs to protect Earthrealm from any other danger Kitana understood and left but happy that Liu Kang shares the love for her. ''Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance'' Having freed her home world of Edenia from Shao Kahn's grasp, Kitana led her people to battle against the weakened Emperor in a pre-emptive strike. She allied with the Shokan armies of Outworld, led by Prince Goro, and together their two nations were on the brink of victory. Tragedy struck when Goro was killed in battle and the Shokan army spiralled into leaderless chaos. But in a stange turn of events, Shao Kahn was slain by unknown assailants and Kano's troops began a hasty retreat. Kitana had won, but at a terrible cost to the Shokan people. The last of Emperor Shao Kahn's armies had retreated and it seemed to Kitana that a new era of peace was at hand. But when a small number of hideous undead soldiers began to appear under the banner of the sorcerers Shang Tsung and Quan Chi, her dreams of returning to the realm of Edenia would have to wait. Her warmy clashed with this new threat, but were easily cut down by the bewitched weapons that the undead army wielded. The souls of her slain troops left their bodies and flew off into the distance, attracted to a bright green beacon. Kitana's longtime enemy Shao Kahn was dead, and the alliance between Shang Tsung and Quan Chi was defeated with the help of warriors from Earthrealm. Although there was peace once more throughout the realms, all was not right for Kitana. Saddened by the death of Goro, she attended a ceremony in the Kuatan palace to honor her fallen friend and ally. Following Shokan tradition, Prince Goro's body was lowered into the molten rock contained within the throne room itself. As Kitana said goodbye to her war time ally, she also held a moment of silence for Liu Kang and secretly wished he had joined her in Edenia so many years ago.During the assault on Shang Tsung's palace, she faces Quan Chi one-on-one but despite her improved fighting skills, gained from training with Bo' Rai Cho, Kitana is outmatched and killed alongside her allies. Shortly after, they are resurrected and magically enslaved by Onaga, who then sends Mileena to impersonate Kitana as the princess of Edenia. ''Mortal Kombat: Deception'' In Mortal Kombat: Deception, Onaga uses Kitana to defeat and imprison her mother, Sindel, knowing that the queen would not fight her daughter. Sindel is freed from her own dungeon by Jade, and together they flee to Outworld where they attempt to find a way to defeat Onaga and free Kitana from his influence. Unknown to anyone at the time, Liu Kang's spirit was able to remain amongst the living due to the bond he shared with Kitana. He found himself a new ally and friend in Ermac, as the two embark on a mission to save their allies as well. Ermac and Liu Kang are successful in freeing Kitana and the other Earthrealm heroes. Afterward, as Kitana travels back to Edenia, she encounters Blaze, who warns her of a coming new danger that will threaten all the realms and advises her to assemble the forces of light into battle. Weary of constant battle, Kitana is disheartened, but Blaze assures her that the wars will soon be over. Following this warning, Kitana returns in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, accompanied by Liu Kang's spirit in order to keep him whole until there was a way to reunite him with his body. They later meet with Nightwolf, who offers to relieve Kitana of her burden to take Liu Kang's soul into himself, allowing her to fight against the coming evil. Kitana ultimately perishes with the rest of her allies during the battle. Trivia *Kitana's name is a combination of Japanese words Kitsune ("Fox") and Katana. *In her MK vs. DC Universe ending, Kitana was given Shang Tsung's abandoned island as a base of operations for her Edenian Resistance fighters. She had it changed to a "Bastion of Beauty and Light" and named it Argus Island, essentially the Themyscira of Edenia. *Kitana's body can be seen in the introduction of Mortal Kombat: Deception, located on the stairs leading to the Soulnado. *Kitana has a history of being repeatedly deceived and/or manipulated by villains throughout the series. She, during Mortal Kombat II, falsely believed Shao Kahn to be her father; in Deception, she was under the control of Onaga; in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, Kitana was manipulated by both the rage sent by Dark Kahn, and then by Quan Chi; and in Shaolin Monks, Mileena and Jade put her under Shao Kahn's spell. *Kitana's second color in MKII is gray. This color was recycled for MK Trilogy's Khameleon. *Kitana has a "Kiss of Death" Fatality in every game but Mortal Kombat (2011) and Mortal Kombat X. *Kitana is the most-seen female character in Mortal Kombat (2011) 's Story Mode. She appears in all chapters but three: Chapter 12, Chapter 13, and Chapter 14. *When Kitana performs her X-Ray Move in MK (2011) on female characters, her fan's blades will go through the skull, but when she performs it on males, the blades will not go through the skull. However, when her X-Ray Move is performed on Goro, Kintaro, or Shao Kahn, the blades will go through the skull. *WWE Diva AJ Lee dressed as Kitana during a Halloween Costume Battle Royal as a homage to the character. *Kitana's costume from the Samurai Pack DLC for MKX, called Jingu Kitana, is probably based on Empress Jingū, a legendary Japanese Empress and onna bugeisha-- ''a female warrior who commonly fought alongside samurai. Gallery Kitana_MK_vs._DC_Universe.jpg|Kitana in ''Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe Mortal kitana 2opia.jpg|Kitana in Mortal Kombat (2011) Mortal Kitana art.JPG Mortal Kitana_cb (1).jpg 20161215_212951.png Kitana.jpg Kitana_angered.jpg Kitanamaskless03.jpg|Kitana unmasked Kitana-in-MK-2011-kitana-32312765-53-120.jpg Kitana-in-MK-2011-kitana-32312766-211-500.jpg Kitana and Sindel.jpg WAPTINY.COM_Mortal-Kombat---Sindel-kills-almost-everyone-Cutscene-number----_99867.jpg|Sindel blocking Kitana's fist WAPTINY.COM_Mortal-Kombat---Sindel-kills-almost-everyone-Cutscene-number----_101300.jpg WAPTINY.COM_Mortal-Kombat---Sindel-kills-almost-everyone-Cutscene-number----_101500.jpg|Sindel's brutal punch, Kitana spits out blood WAPTINY.COM_Mortal-Kombat---Sindel-kills-almost-everyone-Cutscene-number----_102400.jpg WAPTINY.COM_Mortal-Kombat---Sindel-kills-almost-everyone-Cutscene-number----_109933.jpg WAPTINY.COM_Mortal-Kombat---Sindel-kills-almost-everyone-Cutscene-number----_111233.jpg WAPTINY.COM_Mortal-Kombat---Sindel-kills-almost-everyone-Cutscene-number----_112167.jpg WAPTINY.COM_Mortal-Kombat---Sindel-kills-almost-everyone-Cutscene-number----_112267.jpg WAPTINY.COM_Mortal-Kombat---Sindel-kills-almost-everyone-Cutscene-number----_112400.jpg|Kitana spits out more blood WAPTINY.COM_Mortal-Kombat---Sindel-kills-almost-everyone-Cutscene-number----_113000.jpg|Kitana dazed Live Action Taliso Soto As Kitana.jpg|Talisa Soto As Kitana Mortal-Kombat-Legacy-2-Kitana.jpg|Kitana in Mortal Kombat: Legacy mortal-kombat-legacy-season-2-review_w6wj.jpg|Kitana vs Mileena Videos Category:Mortal Kombat Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Orphans Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Femme Fatale Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Lawful Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:In Love Category:Elementals Category:Remorseful Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Self-Reproachful Category:Serious Category:Princess Warriors Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Successful Category:Siblings Category:Fallen Category:Exploitation Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Elderly Category:Voice of Reason Category:Related to Villain Category:Conquerors Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Undead Category:Brutes Category:Strong-Willed Category:Normal Badass Category:Athletic Category:Betrayed Category:Teleporters Category:Vengeful Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Wise Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Ingenue Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Bond Protector Category:Bond Creator Category:Sympathetic Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Scapegoat Category:Extravagant Category:Humanoid Category:Chaotic Good Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Provoker Category:Insecure Category:Female